Mikah Zion
'Grace Mikah Zion, '''known by her middle name Mikah (''pronounced my-kah), ''is an adventurer and the main protagonist of the Flights of Emmanuel comic series. Mentored by the reincarnated Archangel Gabriel, she leads her own group with her partner Rapre West, her mentor's daughter Leonada Fuerte, and her adopted brother Sam Zion. She goes on adventures to find information about the unknown and to find out what happened to her friend, Elliot Z. Roberts, who also happens to be her mentor's nephew. Unlike her sister Mikaela, who happens to be the queen of Mikah's new home dimension of Gera, Mikah can go on adventures as she pleases, making close friends along the way. She also makes new enemies, such as the shadow bender Pandora, the greedy demon Vazal, and the mysterious Zephyr. The good thing is that she has plenty of firepower in her arsenal, including technopathy, ombrakinetic demon powers, and acrobatic abilities. Appearance : ''Main article: Mikah Zion/Gallery Mikah wears a variety of outfits, but these almost always include her signature silver earcuffs and cross earrings, either a blue headband or two purple hair tubes in her bangs, a black choker, and a blue-green belt that forms an X over her hips. She rarely wears skirts and only if she can wear pants under them, as they interfere with her acrobatic fighting style. She has light blond hair that goes to her hips, but it is rarely up at all. Her choice of shirt is usually a pale orange top that has a slanted neckline, with one arm sleeveless and the other in a long sleeve. This is accompanied by a dark purple vest and green pants. On occasion, she does wear fingerless gloves, but she rarely strays from her usual color scheme. Mikah recently got a scar on her arm, though the origin of it is yet unknown. It can be guessed that she got it in the recent battle at the mysterious Holy Point, but it is also possible she got it when she battled Vazal in Element of Darkness. Personality Mikah is very loyal to her friends and very fierce, despite her tragic past. She sees things as an observer and loves to tinker with mechanics. She hates it when she is defeated, but uses that anger to fuel getting better. Relationships Because of her loyalty, Mikah takes the relationships she holds dear as valuable as all the money in the universe. She also is very careful about who she trusts. The Team Rapre West Rapre is Mikah's boyfriend, confidante and sparring partner, which oddly makes no sense if you think about how they met. Mikah saved Rapre from Pandora's mind control, who then in turn saved Mikah when she came down with Angel Pox. Sam Zion Mikah sees Sam as a trusted ally, as he also trained with Gabriel. Leonada Fuerte Not much is known about their relationship, but it is certain that Mikah sees her as a friend. The Cavalry Evan Carter These two have yet to interact in the series, but it is possible they are friends as they may have trained together. Evan is also a shadow bender, meaning that he also could have asked Mikah for advice. Theophylia of Negu Like Evan, Theo has yet to interact with Mikah. Nanda Nanda mentored Mikah's sister Mikaela, so their relationship is possibly like Gabriel's. Family Mikaela Zion The two sisters aren't that close, as Mikah was taken away from her family's small apartment as a baby. Kale Gearman Kale was a big brother to Mikah when they lived in the now destroyed dimension of Eplo. He is now her brother-in-law and she is closer to him than she is to her own sister. Marcello Gearman As we have yet to see the young prince, it is hard to know how he interacts with his aunt. Abilities and Powers Mikah has the ability to manipulate shadows and to control technology. Weapons Jinja No Tenshi Mikah's sword is a japanese katana with a purple and gold hilt and sheath. Tied to the edges are two charms: one a skull and the other a cross shaped whistle that can summon her spirit animal, the white dragon, Oasis. History As a baby, Mikah was taken from the Zions in Neo York by the powerful Gidji. It is not known how, but Mikah was somehow kept as a baby until almost sixteen years later, when she was raised in Eplo for twelve years. Unaware of what had happened to her foster father and childhood friend Kale, Mikah lived for two years in Harlequinn City with the Wings family, where she found out about her technopatic powers. After that, she was trained in Bagua martial arts and stage acrobatics by the reincarnated Gabriel, who had been trained by Mikah's foster father. At the age of sixteen, Mikah met Elliot Roberts, who had been asked to find her by her thought dead older sister Mikaela. Trivia *Originally, Mikah's design was more steampunk and she had large gray wings. This design was trashed in favor for the current look, but elements of it still echo in the current design. *In the book of Micah, several verses address the "daughter of Zion". Site Navigation Category:Female Characters Mikah Zion Category:Geran Category:Demons Category:Bagua Martial Arts Users Category:Acrobats Category:Swordsmen Category:Royalty Category:Zion Family Category:Shadow Benders Category:The Team